Frozen
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Drops of rain, killer hail, trapped inside the West family house the gang has to find some way to survive. With LA slowly freezing over will some sucume to the frost and lay among the snow to die?
1. Snowed In

Snowed In

Some say the world will end in fire  
>Some say in ice<br>From what I've tasted of desire  
><strong>I hold with those who favor<strong>** fire**  
>But if it had to perish twice<br>I think I know enough of hate  
>To say that for destruction ice<br>Is also great  
>And would suffice<p>

"This weather is getting seriously freaky," Tori said looking up at the sky as the group walked to the nearest SkyBucks.

"It's just some clouds," Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Some scary looking clouds," Cat whimpered.

"Can everyone please stop being so overdramatic about some clouds? I mean I know we're actresses but honestly," Jade snorted.

"Babe be nice," Beck whispered nuzzling his girlfriend's neck and giving it a soft kiss.

"Buy me my coffee and I'll think about it."

"I know that's a huge lie Jadelyn West," he smirked "but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't buy you your coffee?"

"A bad one," Jade said smiling up at him.

Beck sighed and they all quickly ducked into the shelter of the SkyBucks. They rubbed their arms desperate for some warmth and approached the counter. They all ordered and sat down.

"So what do you plan on doing for Sikowitz's project?" Andre asked everyone.

"Trina's going to help me write a play, she's a crappy actress but not a bad play write, not extraordinary, but not bad."

"Jade and I are doing a collab, but we haven't decided what just yet. We were thinking about maybe her being the actress and I'll be the director and log our experience to show some of the relationship dynamics."

"That sounds cool," Andre said. Tori pouted noticing that he hadn't complimented her.

"Ya it was Jade's idea," Beck grinned "sometimes she's just the brilliant," Beck flung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her away from the window. Tori stared enviously.

"I'm going to get my brother to help me-"

"Hey guys look," Jade said pointing.

"What?" Robbie asked peering over the group.

"Holy crap," Beck said staring as snow fell from the LA skies.

"What's happening to those trucks back there," Tori pointed to where it looked like some trucks were being mutilated.

"Oh I wonder if maybe it's the snow fairies," Cat giggled.

"It's hail!" Jade exclaimed jumping out of her seat. "And not normal hail either, we need to leave, like now!"

"Jade I don't think we should-" Andre began. But Jade had already grabbed Beck's hand and was dragging him along. The rest of the group hesitated only a second before following the panic ridden couple. "Run faster!" Andre yelled as he approached the two dragging Tori along with him.

Beck overtook Jade ignoring her desire to lead and dragged him. Cat whimper and Jade grabbed her wrist, not allowing one of her longtime friends to be left behind. Robbie was keeping up surprisingly well.

"Wait!" Jade yelled over the noise of things being destroyed and people screaming. She pulled the group back only a foot or so and ducked into a back alley. They followed obediently though no one knew where they were going.

"Jade we need to keep going forward!" Andre yelled.

"We're only like half a mile from my house!" Jade said.

"Jade's right," Beck said looking around. "And her house is built like a fortrece."

"It's made of brick," Jade explained "and everything is reinforced because my dad is a nuclear war paranoid freak."

"Just hurry!" Tori screamed. The group rounded a corner and while Jade was still in the air from her hurried long strides Beck pulled her back and a screeching car barely missed her. Jade's eyes were wide but she was ok.

"Get in!" Andre yelled.

"Are you crazy we don't know them!" Robbie countered.

"They're dead get in," Andre said getting in the driver side. He tossed the body on the ground. Tori quickly leapt into the passenger side and Beck helped Cat and Jade in. Robbie took the third seat and Jade was on Beck's lap.

"Punch it!" Beck yelled as the hail got closer. Andre sped off taking directions as best he could.

"Stop here!" Jade screamed pointing to her gated house.

"A gate!" Robbie yelled.

"And a huge driveway!" Andre groaned.

"Shut up," Jade screeched at the two and viciously punched in the code for the keypad. The kids sprinted up the inclined hill and rushed to the front door. Jade threw it open and once everyone was inside slammed it closed. She sighed with relief and looked around. Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Cat. Suddenly there was a pounding on her door and Jade looked out her peep hole.

"It's Alyssa Vaun," Jade snarled.

"Jade don't," Beck said more roughly than ever. He wrenched the door open and pulled Alyssa in. In Alyssa's arms was a small shivering child.

**AN: Well this is the first chapter. I hope it was good I felt all adrenaline filled when I wrote it lol. I'll update soon because I really like this and I hope you guys do too. Check out my forum: Moving Victorious Up. I have a new contest up so I hope you all participate. Please review! Also let me know what you think of the fire and ice poem I changed the fonts and played around a little to make it creepy I hope it worked (if by some chance the font came out normal because of fanfiction please disregard this message and don't think I'm strange)**


	2. Baby Sitting

Baby Sitting

"Who is that?" Beck asked as Alyssa clung onto him sobbing. The hail hit the house and windows began shattering.

"Get to the basement!" Jade yelled grabbed Cat's hand and picking up the child who Alyssa had abandoned. Jade led them to a door near the stairs and yanked it open as glass began flying everywhere.

"This is gorgeous," Tori said walking into the nicely finished basement.

"Thank you," Jade said grudgingly as she closed the door behind everyone and locking it. Glass could still be heard and the small girl in Jade's clung tighter around her neck and Jade cradled her. "Hush, hush," Jade cooed. The girl cried louder and Jade winced lightly but stroked the girl's hair. "Hey it'll be ok," Jade said.

"I didn't know you were good with kids," Beck said looking at his girlfriend.

"It's a well-kept secret," Jade said turning away from Beck. Jade walked from the tiny room they were in into the next one. She went over to the fridge and pulled out a popsicle and gave it to the small girl.

"Thank you," the girl said.

"Can you tell me your name?" Jade asked smiling.

"Nancy," she said.

"How do you know Alyssa?"

"Who's that?" Nancy asked.

"I found her on the street and tried to save her," Alyssa said.

"That's sweet," Cat said.

"Thank you," Alyssa said snuggling into Beck's arm.

"I think you could let her go now _darling_," Jade snarled.

"I'm scared," Alyssa whined feigning tears.

"I don't care," Jade said. "And Beck if you want a girlfriend still I'd let go of the leach on your arm."

Beck sighed and moved away from Alyssa and came over to Jade. "Yes darling," Beck said and kissed Jade softly.

"So now what?" Robbie asked.

"We hope Jade's house holds," Beck said.

"That's one thing," Jade said. "Well also need to figure out sleeping arrangements and see how much food I have." Everyone gulped thinking about food running out.

"Ok so what are we going to do?" Andre asked.

"I think there are a few mattresses stored down here. We don't have beds but we do have mattresses."

"Jadelyn is that you?" Jade stiffened and turned to one of the three doors in the room. "Darling who are all these people, Beck hun of course I know you," her mother smiled nauseatingly.

"These are our friends," Beck said pulling Jade close. "This is Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Alyssa."

"This little girl is Nancy and Alyssa is _not _either of our friends," Jade corrected shooting a glare at Beck.

"I've been corrected," Beck said smiling at the West parents.

"Jadelyn," her father said looking at her bored. "What are you all doing down her?"

"The world is ending outside," Jade said shrugging.

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. I know it's not as exciting as last chapter but my finger hurts so it's hard to type and this is kind of a merging chapter. Please review. Also look at my forum Moving Victorious Up I have two active contests and I have one idea forum I'd like you all to comment on. Thank you. I uploaded this again and changed a few things. And yes DrDoom2006 Trina can have a role…I just need to figure out how and when.**


	3. Parents

Parents

"Yes we noticed that," Mr. West snapped. "But why did you bring all of these other people down here?"

"You mean why didn't I let them all die outside? Well I could've left Vega and Vaun out there but the others are all somewhat ok," Jade shrugged.

"Why are these people here?" Jade's father snarled again gripping her arm hard. He pulled her close and glared down at her. Everyone stood shocked at what they were seeing but Jade only glared back up at her father.

"I wasn't going to leave them out to die," Jade said holding his gaze. Her father snorted and shoved her to the floor. Jade's parents went away into a room off to the side and Jade pushed herself off of the floor. "I need Andre and Beck to come with me upstairs so we can bring some mattresses and food down here," Jade said fixing her hair.

"Jade," Tori said.

"If you say anything I'll knock you out," Jade said grabbing Beck's hand and leading him up to the main floor. Jade looked around and the hail was still pouring in and on top of that all the glass from the windows was scattered around the floor.

"Babe be careful," Beck said.

"I'm going to go see if the top floor is any better, I need to grab the three mattresses up there too."

"Do you need help?" Andre offered as Jade climbed the stairs.

"I'm fine," Jade said disappearing.

Andre and Beck went into the kitchen and were careful about the glass. The two loaded the food into thick grocery bags. "Are we going to talk about what just happened?" Andre asked.

Beck sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair. "I don't even know what just happened," Beck said frustrated.

"Well her parents obviously aren't the best," Andre said.

"Ya I mean she complained about them but I didn't think it was that bad."

"Do you think they, you know," Andre trailed off loading up the last of the fridge.

"I don't know, I mean she seemed used to the behavior."

"Maybe you should ask her?" Andre offered.

"I probably should," Beck said finishing packing the pantry.

"Hey man we should hurry," Andre said pointing outside. "The hail is coming back lets rush to the basement," the two boys hurried down the stairs into the basement. "Here's all the food. Where should we put it?"

"I don't know," Alyssa said rolling her eyes and filing her nails.

"Jade? Babe where do you want this stuff?" Beck asked looking around.

"Beck Jade's not down here," Tori said.

"But the hail was coming again," Andre said worried.

The group heard the hail start slamming on the walls again.

**AN: I hope you guys like this. Just to let you know I'm working on some original stories so I'm not sure how frequent updates will be. Check out my Victorious forum: Moving Victorious Up. I'll make a deal with all you guys I'm really trying to get some attention to my forum so if you subscribe to the forum I'll open a page specifically for requests on my stories. So if you subscribe you can request an update on my stories. So there's the dealio so this'll accomplish three of my goals: 1- get attention to my forum ^.^ 2- have motivation to update my stories and 3- have time for my original stories. I also think I'm going to set up a Twitter account soon I think. So let me know what you guys think. Love ya'll ~Serene**


	4. Lost

Lost

Jade's POV

Jade dragged the three mattresses down the hall and shoved them down the stairs. Next she followed them down the stairs as well. She went to the door and tried to open it but it had been locked. She panicked for a second but couldn't dwell on it. She rushed from the house to the backyard.

"Jade!" she heard her love call.

"Beck!" she called back from out back.

"Jade the hail's coming!" he said.

"I'm out back!" she called and rushed to her destination. "Hurry Beck."

Beck ran out and sighed relieved when he saw her. He grabbed her hand "we need to go back inside," he yelled over the approaching hail.

"No time," Jade said and pulled at two wooden cellar doors. "Come on," Jade grabbed Beck's hand and pulled him inside. They got as far as they could in the tiny room when the hail hit. Jade screamed as it pelted against the wooden doors shattering them. Beck grabbed her and pulled her to him shielding her with his body. Jade whimpered hearing the hail click against the concrete room they were in.

"Shush," Beck cooed stroking her hair and keeping her close. She was completely covered by Beck. It took about twenty minutes for the hail to stop. Jade sniffed when Beck stood allowing her to move again. Jade gasped when she looked at Beck's back and saw it riddled with blood spots. "Beck!" Jade said scrambling towards him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't matter," Beck said wincing lightly.

"Come on there's medical stuff inside," Jade said helping him up and walking with him inside. Jade banged on the door over and over again.

"What?" Tori yelled yanking the door open. "Oh my God BECK!" she screamed.

Jade snarled at her and led Beck down. Alyssa was taking up a mattress all by herself so she was rather disgruntled when Jade landed her foot in her side. "What was that for?" Alyssa asked annoyed.

"Get up," Jade snarled. Alyssa almost fought but Cat rushed over and yanked her off. "Thank you," Jade said bitterly. Jade helped set Beck down on the mattress and laid a cloth on him. Jade rushed upstairs and grabbed the emergency kit. She ran back down and saw Tori stroking Beck's hair. "Get out!" Jade screamed. Tori yelped and moved away from Beck. "I said _out_," Jade emphasized. "And I mean all of you but Cat and Beck!"

"Jade what?" Andre snapped.

"Cat helped me with Beck so she can stay, Beck is my life so I'm not sending him out. Oh and Nancy can stay too," Jade glanced at the child asleep on a mattress.

"It's hailing out there!" Alyssa snapped.

"I know that! That's what I was locked out in! That's why Beck's back looks like it went through a grader! Now if I have to say it again I'm going to become violent."

"Ok Jade, we're leaving." Tori threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes. Jade glared as first Tori, then Andre, and Robbie, and lastly Alyssa left her house.

"Now what?" Tori asked turning to Andre.

*  
><strong>AN: This is dedicated to Andrea1301 since she subscribed to my forum; Moving Victorious Up. I hope you liked it Andrea1301 and all of my other <strong>_**fabulous**_** fans. Please review!**


	5. Be Nice

Be Nice

Beck looked up as Cat and Jade rubbed some ointment on his back. "Where is everyone else?" he asked wincing from the sting the medicine gave.

"Outside," Jade said gently applying more medicine to him. "This ice will help," Jade said trying to sooth her boyfriend's wounds.

"Why are they out in that horrible weather?"

"Jade kicked them out because she feels like it's their fault you got hurt," Cat said looking worriedly at the door again.

"Jade!" Beck snapped. "You go out there and bring them back in here!"

"No!" Jade said defiantly. "I love you and because they locked me out you came looking for me. Then you got skewered by hail because you were saving me. They do not get to come back here."

"Jade," Beck said rubbing her cheek "you need to let them back in."

Jade chewed her lip trying not to give into Beck like she usually did. "If they want to come back in they need to bring something we'll need," Jade said decidedly.

"Oh that sounds fair," Cat said. "Thank you for being so kind Jade," the innocent girl hugged her goth friend.

Beck sighed "let them in until the next hail storm passes then send them back out?" Beck pleaded.

"Maybe," Jade agreed. She walked outside and found the group she had kicked out huddled alongside her house. "This doesn't look very productive," Jade sniped. The group looked at Jade and glared. "Because of my boyfriend's softness you all get to come back in. However after the next wave of hail you all must go out and get things essential to our survival."

The group looked at each other. "Deal," they all chimed in.

**AN: Sorry this is so short but I'm kind of getting bored with it and I need some inspiration…maybe tomorrow.** **Please look at my forum: Moving Victorious Up. Also if you like my story It Might Be Perfect and you want it it's up for adoption on my forum so check it out.**


	6. Kicked Out

Kicked Out

"Jade," Cat said walking out helping Beck outside as well.

"What?" Jade asked picking Nancy up as she pulled on Jade's ripped jeans.

"It's your parents," Cat said her eyes worried.

"What about them?"

"They, they told us to get out." Cat began hick-uping, which is what always happened before she started crying.

Jade sighed "I thought that might happen. Ok I have an idea follow me," Jade said walking towards her back yard.

"Why should we?" Alyssa asked glaring ruthlessly at Jade.

"Fine don't, stay and die I don't care," Jade shrugged carrying Nancy and holding Beck's hand. Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie all followed Jade as she went behind a tree in her backyard and opened a wooden hatch.

"What is this?" Andre asked as Jade descended closing the hatch.

"It was used during prohibition. It got alcohol to the grocery store."

"You have the weirdest things in your house," Robbie said.

"Ya well you should be happy I discovered this place when I was seven because I've been cleaning it since. Now come on it hollows out right under the grocery store, it's a big room, well kind of."

"What does that mean?" Tori asked.

"It means we have a place to sleep not that it'll be warm," Jade replied.

"Jade can we rest?" Beck asked suddenly.

"Of course," Jade said instantly sitting down and helping Beck as well. She looked at him with worried eyes. "Are you ok?" Jade asked.

"I'm fine," Beck assured with a small smile. "My back just hurts."

"Which is their fault," Jade said accusingly.

"No," Beck chastised kissing Jade lightly. "It just happened and it'll be ok."

Jade hmphed and crossed her legs as her stomach growled. She blushed lightly but kept her eyes locked on her feet.

"You're hungry," Beck said.

Cat's stomach growled next and she looked up "I think we all are."

"So where do we get food?" Tori asked.

"Robbie and I can go through to the store and bring food back," Andre offered.

"You have money?" Beck asked.

"Yes as the world is ending I'm sure that's what we need. We'll just grab as many carts as we can and stock 'em full." Andre and Robbie took off and Jade let Beck rest his head on her lap as the group waited.


	7. Good News Gone Wrong

Good News Gone Wrong

Jade was about to pass out from hunger when she heard quick footsteps hitting the hallway floor abusively. She looked up and Beck looked up from her lap as well. Andre and Robbie appeared with a few things in their arms. "Eat quickly," Andre hurried the gang.

"Why?" Jade asked though already stuffing some of the donuts they had retrieved into her hungry mouth. She gave one to Beck as she looked and realized it was hard for him to reach far with his bruised body.

"Thanks," he said from her lap.

"So why are we eating like the wind?" Cat asked shoving two donuts into her mouth.

"The storm cleared," Robbie said excitedly.

"Really?" Tori asked jumping up.

"Ya really," Andre said smiling at the brunette.

"Great let's go!" Tori said grabbing his hand. Andre colored lightly as he followed his obvious crush down the hall.

"Do you wanna go to Cat?" Robbie asked looking excited to go see the sunshine.

"I'm going to help Jade with Beck," Cat said smiling.

"Alright I'm going to head out," Robbie said grabbing Nancy to try to help.

Jade and Cat slowly helped Beck up and walked towards the store. They were almost at the entrance with the slightly impaired Beck slowing their progress. As they were about to exit the building hail came down in enormous amounts. Jade screamed and grabbed Beck and Cat. She tossed them behind the closest exhibit which happened to be soda cans piled high. This time she covered Beck. Only a few stray pieces of ice impaled themselves into Jade's skin but she took it with grace.

It took about ten minutes for the hail to stop this time, one of the longer storms. When it ended Cat threw Jade off of her and raced outside. She let out a heart wrenching scream as she went out.

"I need to go see her, don't move," Jade said. She stood easily as most of the hail had entered her back and shoulders and not her legs.

"Be careful," Beck said.

"I swear," Jade said clutching their promise ring around her neck which matched his.

Jade ran over to the sobbing Cat who stood over a nonbreathing Robbie. Beneath him was Nancy's tiny body also not moving. Jade grabbed Cat and led her back inside. She sent her down the tiny hallway and then went to retrieve Beck.

"What happened?" Beck asked.

"Everyone died," Jade said.

**AN: Ok so just to let you guys know I'm getting a little bored of this story…hm. Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Miracle

Miracle

Jade's POV

I helped Beck down into the hole when I heard "Jade! Cat! Beck! P-please!"

"Jade that's Andre!" Beck said "and the hail was starting again."

"Beck be safe," I said and kissed him setting him inside the safe tunnel. "I'm coming," I called and opened the door. I grabbed Andre and helped him in. I screamed as some of the hail began again. I dragged Andre in as quickly as I could, he was covered in blood and torn up a lot. "Almost in," I said as hail impaled both of us.

I took him down into the safe area where Beck was already sitting up with Cat next to him. "Andre!" Cat yelled "you're ok!" she began sobbing as she hugged him.

"Be careful Cat," I warned as Andre winced.

"Sorry," Cat apologized and pulled away.

"It's cool," Andre said.

"Hey Cat can you help sit Andre down next to Beck? I'm going to go try and get into some first aid gear."

"Ok I'll stay with them," Cat said smiling.

"Jade," Beck called I bit my lip knowing that he wouldn't want me going up there, especially since it was still hailing like crazy. I turned towards him feeling guilty already knowing I'd be worrying him. "Come here," he said waving me over. I walked over to him and kneeled down beside him. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me close giving me a tender kiss. My eyes fluttered closed and one of Beck's hands slid from my face down my back. He released me and I blinked a few times before smiling. "Be safe," he said.

"I'll try," I walked down the hall and went into the store where hail was still pouring in. I started in the back of the store where no hail could come in. I had to make my way to the front before I found some first aid kits. I grabbed three and then went down into the tunnels again.

"You're back," Beck said smiling widely.

"I wasn't gone that long was I?"

"About ten minutes," Cat said.

"Wow didn't seem like it. Here Cat," I said handing her one of the first aid kits for Andre. Slowly I took off Beck's shirt and tried to ignore his delicious abs and focus on his injuries. I took some ointment and applied it to some of the cuts that the ice had already left. "You still have some ice stuck in your skin so I'm going to grab some tweezers and try to get them out ok?"

"Will it hurt?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I confessed grabbing the tweezers from the kit and pulling a few shards out. "Does it hurt?" I asked worried.

"It doesn't feel great," he said clutching his shirt.

"Sorry babe," I said and kissed his back lightly. He let out a small sigh of contentment as I went back to removing ice.

**AN: So I brought Andre back at the request of a reviewer. I hope you guys like it I'm trying still to keep it as a good story. **


	9. Epilogue

Beck, Jade, Cat, and Andre all dug into the underground cave and waited for days. Cat and Jade took turns going into the store for food and other necessities. On one of her trips to the store Cat brought back a TV and the gang plugged it in and huddled around the screen.

On about the seventh day of watching the newscaster he announced that for the past week the skies had been perfect. The gang was apprehensions but ventured out after another day of waiting just to be sure. But when the full day past without any hail the group exited and basked in the sun. Beck scooped Jade up into his arms and kissed her roughly. He held her close and pulled her flush against himself. She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him back tears of relief flooding her cheeks.

The two were caught up in a delightful and hot make-out session and didn't notice anyone. Both teens were crying with joy and relief and fear and excitement. Ideas ran through their head. Lose it all tonight. Go all the way. Run off and elope. Get pregnant and start a family. Hope. Dare. Dream. The world was their oyster and they could do anything.

Nearby, going unnoticed by the couple so in love, was another couple blossoming with desire. Caught up in a tender, not so familiar kiss, were Cat and Andre. Their tongues explored a foreign place. Both hesitated and tried to get used to the feeling of the unfamiliar lips. The kiss was nice and simple, the relationship was in the new stages and needed time and tenderness to develop. Thoughts were on a first date. A second kiss. A private car ride.

**AN: Well that's it. It's the epilogue and I hope you guys like it. Review? Also I have a poll up on my profile about what story I should release next feel free to vote or if you want you can vote by reviewing here (the list of stories is below) or on my forum: Moving Victorious Up. Voting will be up until August 15****th**** when I return from my vacation. Please pick 3 maximum.**

**Stories: **

**Acting:**** Elizabeth & Avan**

**A Grad Night To Remember****: Harry Potter (Various Pairings)**

**A Mutation****: Beck & Jade as well as Charles & Erik (X-men First Class crossover)**

**Forget Me Nots****: Beck & Jade (Harry Potter crossover)**

**Lost Souls****: Beck & Jade (sequel to Convict)**

**On The Shore of Reality****: Beck & Jade**

**Replacing Lily****: Severus & Hermione (Harry Potter)**

**Ok guys please vote! Plot summaries are on my profile! Votes in reviews, on the poll, and forums will all be tallied and added together to produce my new story. **


End file.
